Alex Mason/Trivia
Trivia *Alex Mason owns a false Dutch passport, which states that he would be called "Willem van der Berg", living in the Dutch city Enschede. This passport can be seen in the opening cutscene of Rebirth along with a Cessna light aircraft, showing how he entered the Soviet Union. *At the beginning of the campaign he is mentioned to have been born in Fairbanks, Alaska. However upon reading the intel from "Operation 40" it lists his place of birth as Anchorage. Mason confirms that he was born in Fairbanks to his interrogator. *According to e-mails, Grigori Weaver convinced Mason to go out with their co-worker Sarah Leary. The date didn't go too well, and Mason later told Weaver, "Do me a favor - don't do me anymore favors." *When accessing the computer, using the DIR and CAT commands one can learn that, after Mason escaped from Vorkuta, Mason's father tells him that his mother fell ill, and that he wants Mason to come home. Later letters state that Mason's sister and father were both expecting him to come. A short amount of time after, Mason's mother passed away, and Alex's father states that he was very disappointed Mason did not come to his own mother's funeral, and stated if Mason did not come home in 5 days, Mason would never be welcomed by his family again. The final letter states that Mason did not come home. *It is strongly implied that Mason assassinated President John F. Kennedy, or at least was directly involved in the assassination on November 22, 1963. During his interrogation, Jason Hudson informs Mason that there were long periods of time after his escape from Vorkuta that he went rogue and could not be accounted for. Also, while Mason is stumbling around after his interrogation, he mentions "Kennedy...John...Fitzgerald! " and "Proceed...to...target! Oswald...compromised!" suggesting that he worked with Lee Harvey Oswald, JFK's alleged killer, and possibly that Oswald himself was also a sleeper agent like Mason. Oswald's mugshot can be seen in the cutscene before S.O.G.. Dragovich's response to Mason's accusation that he tried to make Mason kill Kennedy also implies he was responsible, and Dragovich said "Tried" in a mocking tone. At the end of the mission, footage of Kennedy's arrival in Dallas, Texas prior to the assassination shows Mason was in the crowd of onlookers who watched Kennedy disembark from Air Force One. Mason narrates over this footage saying things related to the assassination, such as "11-22-63" (November 22, 1963, the date of the shooting) and "6.5 millimeter"(referring to the caliber of the bullet allegedly fired by Lee Harvey Oswald to kill Kennedy). Although this is compelling evidence, it might still be possible that Mason had resisted his programming and Oswald had beaten him to the target. *Mason is 5' 11'' tall. When in countries like Vietnam, it is written 11''5'. *Accessing the CIA terminal database accounts of several supervisor-level personnel, you'd discover that Alex Mason's regaining operational status was done, despite reservations from assessments and test as well as a widespread beliefs among the CIA staff, by the decision of President Kennedy, who handpicked Mason for Operation Flashpoint. That's why Mason got the "special treatment" - summoned to the Pentagon to meet the President. *His login for the terminal is "AMASON" and his password is "PASSWORD". Hudson has criticized this weak password and threatens to change it. *He is the only prisoner that escaped from Vorkuta alive. *In U.S.D.D., he seems like he wears a white shirt and watch like Jason Hudson wears. But on the scene where it shows his face when he passes the metal detector, he's wearing a black suit. Also, you will notice that Mason does not have any sleeves covering his arms when shaking hands with Robert McNamara, but when he passes the metal detectors, he has long sleeves covering his arms. *Mason nicknames Jason Hudson 'Ice Cube', referring to his cold and impersonal method of working. *When playing as Mason on Rebirth Island, you see his shadow when confronting Steiner, but it's headless. *Mason imagines Reznov with the outfit Mason currently wears. This can be confirmed in "Rebirth" after Hudson knocks Mason out. *Mason can sometimes be heard with a bit of an Australian accent, best heard before ziplining in Operation 40 and after Bowman is killed. This is because the actor who plays Mason, Sam Worthington, is Australian. *Mason only appears as a NPC during gameplay at the end of Rebirth. Through the rest of the game, he is either a playable character or does not appear. *A character named Alex Mason briefly appears in the DS version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. However, he has a completely different voice. *Another character model of Mason is actually under the headless one the character controls in the interrogation scenes. *Mason is apparently troubled by terrible migraines. *In the multiplayer map 'Nuketown', ''the blue house's mailbox says "Mason" and the Yellow house says "Woods". *Alex Mason is voiced by Sam Worthington, who plays The Vet in the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''commercial, "The Vet & The n00b". *Mason is the first character in the ''Call of Duty series to be brainwashed. Category:Trivia